


Летом 1989

by TheLosersClub2020



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLosersClub2020/pseuds/TheLosersClub2020
Summary: О действиях и их последствиях.





	Летом 1989

**Author's Note:**

> насилие, жестокое обращение с животными, смерть персонажей

Верёвка осталась привязанной к дереву. А псина — нет.

Выпитое с папой пиво поднялось к горлу Риты горячим, едким комом. Она почти воочию представила, как такой благодушный с утра пораньше Оскар Бауэрс вечером жуёт нижнюю губу, качается с пятки на носок перед жопной занозой Хэнлоном, как карманы его рабочих джинсов медленно, неотвратимо натягиваются очертаниями кулаков. И его взгляд — разочарованно-брезгливый — на неё, дочь. Девку. Глупую девку, которая сегодня била-била не добила соседского щенка, а завтра притащит в подоле своих щенят. Сука!

Рита тяжело сглотнула и зажмурилась. Словно достаточно не подглядывать, а потом распахнёшь глаза, и под ногами, как в детстве на Рождество, уже ждёт подарочек — собака Хэнлонов, теперь и неважно, живая ли. Приступ тошноты отступал неохотно, болезненно и Рита разжимала стиснутые на шершавом боку яблони пальцы по одному.

Мистер Чипс совершенно точно издыхал, когда она вырвала из-под пухлых рыжеватых лап остатки мяса. Жадная и так раскормленная дворняжка сожрала бы всё до конца, не начни она блевать раньше. Даже если в агонии он перекусил привязь, то как умудрился не оставить ни следа на земле? Да и верёвка хоть и оказалась порванной, но точно не щенячьими зубами. Молочными наполовину. Усы в молоке… Усы в клоках белой пены…

Его унесли.

Рита отняла наконец от яблони всю ладонь целиком, стиснула кулак и как следует зарядила по стволу. В плечо стрельнуло горячо и колюче. Она замахнулась ещё раз и ещё, пока стёсанные костяшки не заныли моляще, пока тело, испуганное болью, не пошло на попятную, унимая перепуганную дробь сердца и позывы мочевого пузыря. Рита прерывисто выдохнула и обречённо сложила губы. Свистнула, постепенно сорвавшись на хриплый, досадливый всхлип.

Шавка по размеру чуть больше, чем шмат говядины, что Рита стащила для неё из «Костелло», и никак не крупнее маленького ребёнка, от которых в инструкции на банке советовали держать подальше яд — уделала Риту. Всухую.

Красноватая пыль поднималась песчаным роем и оседала на ботинках и исцарапанных ногах. Сердце вдруг снова гулко стукнуло в груди, и Рита, ещё до конца не понимая, что делает, замедлила бег. Замерла. Огляделась, на всякий случай проверяя — папин нож на месте, в кармане джинсов. Ветер качнул сухие побеги кукурузы, и они ворчливо, старчески застонали. Совсем как дедушка Бауэрс незадолго до смерти. Дедушка Бауэрс, любивший приговаривать: мол, этим ниггерам Хэнлонам только волю дай — выпьют из нас, белых фермеров, всю кровь, а что не выпьют — тем зальют свои поля. Разве во всём Дерри ещё хоть у одного хозяина сыщется такая красная землища? То-то же! Нигде ни в одном уголочке сраного, храни его Господь, Дерри такой глины не водится. Только у Хэнлонов.

Рита изогнулась, неловко подняв ногу, и тупо уставилась на бурые крошки в бороздках подошвы. Вот же… Дьявол! Не нужно заканчивать школу копов, чтоб сообразить — грязь на её обуви и грязь из-под когтей Мистера Чипса — с одного поля. Жаль, что офицер Бауэрс, её папа, вдобавок к прочим неприятностям Риты эту треклятую школу закончил. И ещё печальнее, что в случае с собственной дочерью он не зачитывал ей прав, а сразу выдвигал обвинения — кулаком под рёбра или, веля завести руки за голову, — в подмышку. Куда-то, где не останется синяков.

Не хватало ещё чёртовым Хэнлонам доказательства на блюдечке поднести. И Риту, ах-ах, сиротка при живом отце, под их заботливое крылышко. Пусть катятся.

Чистенькие, идеальные ниггеры. Даже флюгер — ослепительно блестит на солнце. Белое крыльцо, клумбы неизменно в россыпи цветов, никаких сорняков, запах свежей выпечки из приветливо распахнутых окошек.

Рот наполнился вязкой и горькой слюной.

Рита до сих пор помнила вкус пышной и горячей булочки с изюмом. Ей давали целую тарелку и усаживали смотреть мультики. Рита ела и болтала пухлыми ножками, беззаботная, как и положено пятилетнему ребёнку. А мама и миссис Хэнлон, тётя Джесс, громко и сердито спорили. Тётя Джесс в каждый из пятничных визитов подруги с дочерью заводила один и тот же разговор: «Уходи от него, Шерил, забирай Риту и уходи!» Мама злилась, фыркала в чашку с чаем и всегда отвечала, что Оскар просто слишком темпераментный. И вовсе он не распускает руки, а в Рите так и вовсе души не чает. А что он пьёт — да. Но разве Уилл Хэнлон и сам не захаживает в «Пятак», где он сейчас, к слову? Тётя Джесс гладила маму по руке и показывала брошюры о специальных приютах для женщин в тяжёлых ситуациях.

Всё болтала и болтала, добренькая сердобольная сука, пока однажды ночью мама, капая на стёртый линолеум в коридоре кровью со сломанного носа, не выбежала в туманный двор.

Рита метнулась следом, путаясь в подоле слишком длинной сорочки, но растянулась на земле и спустя миг заревела во весь голос. Мама застыла в свете фар — наспех надетое платье треплется на ветру, короткая юбка взмывает так высоко, что видны трусы — и посмотрела на Риту со смесью удивления и гадливости. Её рука машинально тронула живот и бессильно упала. В соседнем доме вспыхнул свет. Мама выругалась и крикнула, чтоб Рита заткнулась. Мамин приятель, щуплый и неприятный дядька с холодными руками, он часто в тот год заходил, если папа был на дежурстве, всё дёргал и дёргал ручку древнего кадиллака. Машина никак не поддавалась. И мама, страдальчески скривившись, обернулась к дому Хэнлонов. Тётя Джесс, кутаясь в халат, уставилась на маму круглыми, слишком яркими и в ночи, и на её темном лице глазами. Мистер Хэнлон, напряжённо застывший позади жены, вдруг отбросил ружьё и метнулся вперёд, мимо скорчившейся на земле придавленной ужасом Риты, мимо будки, которую папа смастерил для их будущего пса. Папа обещал завести щеночка ближе к зиме. Настоящую собаку. Большого и сильного друга. Будь у них пёс уже теперь — и чёрта с два мистер Хэнлон так легко перехватил бы папу. Они вдруг крепко обнялись, изумив Риту настолько, что та прекратила завывать. Папа ведь всё время говорил маме, что терпеть не может обоих Хэнлонов, а сам…

Нет, они не обнялись.

Драка. Рита раньше видела такое только во взрослом страшном кино, если мама вдруг засыпала, не успев выключить телевизор. Рита боязливо заползала к ней под руку, жалась лицом к плечу, но не отводила глаз от экрана. От мамы пахло чем-то вроде микстуры от кашля. Дедушка Бауэрс настаивал такую, и Рита получала не больше чайной ложки, если совсем уже разболевалась по весне.

Микстура была жгучая и противная. И Рита не без восхищения смотрела, как её мамочка иногда лихо опрокидывает в себя рюмку за рюмкой.

Драка. Совсем как в кино. И совсем как сегодня вечером, когда папа неожиданно вернулся домой пораньше. Мамин приятель закрылся от него табуреткой, но всё равно получил по своему сальному лицу с тонкими усами. И Рита, притаившаяся в шкафу, чуть в ладоши не захлопала от радости, но сдержалась, зажала себе рот — мама огорчится, узнав, что она опять притащилась ночевать в её спальню. А потом папа резко ткнул в лицо и маму. И Рита, забывшись, вскрикнула и кубарем выкатилась из шкафа вместе с парой платьев… Одно из них теперь и трепалось вокруг мамы.

Мистер Хэнлон и папа, не расцепившись, рухнули с крыльца. Захрустели доски ступенек, и тётя Джесс громко охнула. Она метнулась было к мужу, но, едва не споткнувшись о Риту, принялась её поднимать с земли. Рита яростно вырывалась, мотая головой, ноги у неё дрожали, и всё, что удалось — вытянуть в сторону мамы руки.

— Да пошли вы к чёрту! — мама яростно подхватила с земли камень — папа подпирал им дверь сарая, пока работал там в выходные — и ударила по стеклу машины. Она поранила запястье, просовывая руку внутрь и открывая дверцу, и при виде её крови, Рита снова зарыдала. Мамин приятель схватился за голову, причитая, что на ремонт уйдёт уйма денег, что угораздило же его спутаться с пьющей неадекватной шлюхой. Он осёкся, когда мистер Хэнлон, ослеплённый особенно сильным ударом, выпустил папу и тот рывком поднялся с земли.

Мамин приятель взвизгнул высоко и звонко и упал за руль. Мистер Хэнлон, морщась от боли, обхватил Оскара Бауэрса за ноги и снова утянул вниз. Уронил, придавил сверху.

Тётя Джесс держала Риту, неловко пытаясь перехватить её руки, её отчаянно молотящие врага ручонки. Рита выла, надсадно, до хрипа выла. Выла так, что урчание мотора глохло. Потом — она отключилась. С чётким осознанием, взрослым и взвешенным: если бы не Хэнлоны, они с папой успели бы поймать мамочку.

Собаку они не завели. А вот Хэнлоны этой весной притащили для своего долгожданного малыша Майки, наконец-то отвлёкшего тётю Джесс от чужих детей, Мистера Чипса — маленького, кудлатого и умилительно-тупого щенка.

Майк Хэнлон, здоровая, выше Риты, детина — сущий ребёнок — трясся над своим щенком, звал его тревожно откуда-то издалека, от их ухоженного пряничного домика, а Мистер Чипс всё крутился у ног Риты, даже после того, как она злобно отпихнула его сапогом. Он лизал ей руки и лицо, стоило на секунду присесть рядом с ним на соломенный настил сарая. Щенок забавно рычал, но доверительно улёгся на спину. Рита аккуратно почесала мягкое шелковистое пузо и не сдержалась от смеха — щенок нападал на неё, кусал и настойчиво порыкивал.

— Соседский? — папа остановился в дверях, неспешно вытирая руки о грязное полотенце. Он заметно сдал за последний год. Все заметили, даже его толстожопая Рина Девенпорт прекратила являться по выходным с бадьей тушеных бобов.

Отцу шёл пятый десяток. А она так и не готова ко взрослой жизни. Баба! Рита, смущённая, застигнутая врасплох, отчаянно покраснела.

— Мамаша твоя тоже любила возиться со всякой дрянью. Особенно как залетела, — папа сплюнул под ноги, ответил на виноватый взор Риты своим тяжёлым, задумчивым взором и вышел.

Рита вцепилась в загривок Мистера Чипса и опомнилась, только когда тот тонко подвизгнул от боли и припустил из сарая. Домой.

Она мотнула головой. Вытряхнула из памяти и ту короткую игру со щенком, и его скулёж.

Она свирепо потопталась по жухлой траве, выбивая из подошвы кроваво-красную грязь, растёрла по чистой земле их, Бауэрсов, поля. Вот так. Убиваешь или заметаешь следы — оставайся истинной леди.

Разве миссис Торренс не учит её полюбить свою женскую суть? Разве миссис Торренс не обрадуется, выслушивая, как она тщательно следит теперь за своим внешним видом? Может быть, снизойдёт и поставит пару лишних, премиальных баллов в ее зачётную книжку-психушку? И тогда не придётся до самой осени таскаться после отработки в летней школе в кабинет с розовыми стенами и подушками на полу. Садитесь-садитесь, мои дорогие психопаты-придурки-неучи, те, чьё «деструктивное поведение не в силах перекрыть природного обаяния, я о тебе, Генриетта», о, и ты, Хокстеттер, садись ко мне ближе других, негодник, я расскажу тебе, почему нельзя душить братиков-младенцев подушками. А после моего нудного трёпа по два часа каждую среду и пятницу все блядские каникулы (ха-ха, ещё одни, бонусные, каникулы, пока ваши бывшие одноклассники валят из Дерри) вы точно окончите старшую школу. В этот раз — гарантированно. Кто-то с третьей попытки, кто-то, как Генриетта, со второй.

А кто-то — Хокстеттер. Хокстеттер, который всегда трётся возле Риты на случай идиотских групповых заданий. Возьмитесь за руки, похлопайте товарища по плечу.

Рита поёжилась, кривясь. У Патрика Хокстеттера длинные белые и ледяные пальцы, мерзкая ухмылочка, да и без неё рот — хоть на затылке завязывай. Принц-лягушонок. И да, Рита бы не возражала закрыть крышку его хренового колодца на веки вечные.

Патрик Хокстеттер в одиннадцать лет убил собственного младшего брата.

А Рита в восемнадцать с хвостиком разнылась из-за никчёмной псины. С куцым хвостиком.

* * *

  
Майк держался молодцом. Он не плакал, пока Мистер Чипс мелко дрожал на его руках на заднем крыльце дома. И на предложение Джессики оставить щенка на её попечение, мягкое, прерванное тяжёлым вздохом любящей матери, ответил твёрдо, со всем упорством, накопленным за тринадцать лет жизни.

Это его пёс. И его пёс хотел проститься, раз из последних сил отозвался на зов хозяина. Вряд ли Майк верил, что раствор марганцовки поможет, но, Джессика не сомневалась, держал Мистера Чипса за лапы, пока она шприцом сквозь сведённые челюсти вводила бледно-розовую жидкость щенку в пасть, только ради спокойствия мамы. Мамы, которая не смогла бы жить, зная, что не использовала всех методов, чтоб уберечь своего ребёнка от первого настолько серьёзного горя.

Иногда ей самой, да и Уиллу казалось, что Майк самый взрослый и рассудительный в их маленькой семье. Не считая ворчуна Дедушки, конечно, но даже тот всё реже зазывал подрастающего внука на ферму. Даже Дедушка постепенно смирялся, что мужественность Майка совсем другая. Да он не кинулся бы спасать горящих в баре людей, как это сделал его отец, он категорически отказывался забить хоть одну овцу, несмотря на все возмущения Дедушки, что это, чёрт его дери, их семейное дело и что хоть кто-то — не сын, так внук — обязан постичь мастерство в полной мере.

Её крошка Майки умел гораздо большее. Он сжимал зубы и брал ответственность. За разбитую вазу, за взорванную механическую кофемолку (он проводил опыт), за гибель своего четвероногого друга. Единственного из его друзей.

Если бы её сердце вместило ещё хоть каплю любви к этому ладному, высокому и стройному пареньку, то оно бы разорвалось на части.

Оно и рвалось. Только от горя и тупой, загнанной поглубже — не до неё — злости.

— А я говорил, что вы его разнежили, — Дедушка привалился к боку своего видавшего виды пикапа и выбил из нагрудного кармана пачку папирос. — Вот теперь — хлебнёте с ним. Как бы не пришлось и сынку на таблеточки раскошеливаться, а, Джусси-фрукт?

— Дедушка, — Джессика всё ещё думала о Майке и только вяло отмахнулась на придирки свёкра, скорее механически заступаясь за Уилла. — Он должен спать хоть иногда, правда?

— Я б с такой бабёнкой, да в его-то года, чёрта лысого б уснул, — Дедушка щипнул её за бок, и Джессика против воли фыркнула со смеху и тут же испуганно оглянулась — Майк всё ещё стоял возле погреба. — А в целом он как, получше?

Она повела плечом. Получше. Если беспробудный сон от лошадиных доз снотворного — хорошая альтернатива бессоннице и паническим атакам. Её муж не относился к душевнобольным в том смысле слова, что был принят в Джунипер-Хилл. Но он ходил к этой миссис Торренс за рецептами два раза в год — в конце зимы и ближе к осени, а мистер Кин смотрел на него в аптеке так же осуждающе, как на подростков, покупающих презервативы. Этого хватало, чтоб в Джессике вспыхивала ярость при любом упоминании о недуге мужа. Уилл вынес на своей спине из того пожара тринадцать человек! Он не заслужил пожизненного напоминания о двадцати семи сгоревших.

— С ним всё хорошо, — сухо отрезала она. Дедушка, похмыкал, поджигая сигарету.

Пару минут они оба молчали. Дым ровными сизыми слоями стелился над травой. Ложилась роса. Солнце неспешно катилось за ветхий коттеджик Бауэрсов.

— Что бы ты понимал, мой милый друг, — Дедушка свёл кустистые брови, потряс дотлевающей сигаретой перед носом подошедшего к ним наконец Майка. — Я ни одну девицу не ждал так долго, как тебя? Ты что там, саркофаг возводил, парень?

— Дедушка! — Джессика охнула от возмущения, но Майк, к счастью, улыбнулся, забираясь на переднее сидение пикапа. — Позвони мне, как соберёшься спать, сынок, — попросила она вдруг и сама удивилась этой просьбе.

— Ага, как только сменим подгузник, мамочка, — Дедушка швырнул окурок в заросли мальвы — надо будет завтра пройтись по ним с садовыми граблями. — Спасибо, Майки, что согласился компанию составить! Кто ж знал, что этих старых пердунов всех одновременно болячки разберут? Да ещё и миссис Репплер, как назло, укатила на какую-то Бог её разбери конференцию… Ты что, не помнишь миссис Репплер? Брось! Это же та горячая училка, которая тебе дроби объясняла, сколько же ей, семьдесят? Цыпочка в самом соку!

Джессика проводила машину свёкра потеплевшим взглядом, пока отголоски болтовни Дедушки перестали до неё доноситься, и побрела к подвалу.

Майк подвал не запер. За чёрной раззявленной пастью двери круто уходили вниз подгнившие за зиму зубы-ступеньки. На самом дне лежал Мистер Чипс, укутанный в бледно-голубое полотно. Джессика выторговала срез шелка в Бангоре и собиралась сшить себе задорный (она не могла не краснеть, вспоминая выкройку из журнала) комплект нижнего белья, но рассудила, что для похорон друга семьи её удачная покупка подойдёт лучше, чем для соблазнения мужа.

Она свела скрипучие дверцы, продела в петли амбарный замок.

И заплакала.

По дороге к своему дому, окутанная красноватым флёром поплывшего в глазах Джессики заката, шла Рита. Сутулая и маленькая в огромных армейских ботинках и мужской, отцовской, рубашке. Джессика всё ещё не привыкла видеть её с кривоватым каре вместо густой светло-русой косы. Как не привыкла, что дочь когда-то лучшей подруги ненавидит её, и до сих пор махала рукой, если видела Риту. Та обычно скупо кивала или вовсе делала вид, что не замечает, пялясь себе под ноги.

Сегодня рука замерла у груди, налилась тяжестью догадки, слишком страшной, чтоб копаться в её истоках. И такой логичной.

Джессика дождалась протяжного скрипа захлопнувшейся калитки соседей, прерывисто выдохнула и резко отвела ключ от замка.

* * *

  
— Эй, Рита!  
Белч чуть не вывалился с чердака, чтоб привлечь к себе внимание. Значит, Вик тоже где-то здесь ошивается. Вик и Белч — неразлучная парочка, друзья навек. Так уж повелось с первого дня её второго года обучения в пятом классе. Все прежние одноклассники, к счастью, успешно перешли в шестой, прекратив и свои издёвки по поводу её мамы, и навязчивые попытки подружиться после нотаций куратора.

Белч и Вик выгодно отличались от её прежнего круга общения, круга, общения с которым она избегала, правильнее сказать. С новыми приятелями не приходилось строить из себя паиньку, и ни один не визжал, как поросёнок, если получал тумака. Вик на первых порах, бывало, и сам затрещину отвешивал. Белчу она и вовсе на какой-то из экскурсий в Парк едва не выколола глаз сухой веткой. И пока учительница, охая и всплескивая руками, жирной глупой курицей носилась над раненым учеником, тот машинально утирал залитую кровью круглую физиономию и в немом восхищении пялился на Риту.

В прошлом году он подвозил её домой и вдруг затормозил недалеко от того самого места, где едва не лишился глаза. Рита, не до конца протрезвевшая, осмотрелась и потянулась открыть дверцу машины. А Белч, перехватив её руку, вдруг резко, горячо и до отвратного мокро накрыл её рот своими губами. Рита застыла, даже воздух, смрадный от их общего пота и дурацкого ароматизатора-«вишенки», застрял в глотке, куда, судя по всему, так настойчиво рвался язык Белча, тычась в её сжатые зубы.

Она рванулась, но всё, что смогла — высвободить одну руку. На секунду, прежде чем изо всех сил сжать пальцы на его члене, она успела ощутить, насколько сильно возбудила его.

Белч отпрянул с болезненным вскриком и сжался за рулем, уже не такой и громадный.

Рита едва успела выбить хлипкую, но запертую дверцу Понтиака. Её вырвало в серебристую от лунного света траву. Луна засеребрила и рвоту. Прекрасная выдалась ночка, мать её, романтичная.

Белч тяжело дышал. Краем глаза Рита видела, как плаксиво и жалко оплыло его лицо, всё такое же круглое, детское. От виска до скулы, если присмотреться тянулся тоненький шрам — памятка от ветки. Рита вздохнула, вытерла рот и кое-как вползла обратно в машину. Белч покосился на неё и облизнулся, явно собираясь что-то сказать. Рита потянулась к нему первой, прислонилась щекой к щеке, губами почти коснулась дрогнувших губ и хвостика шрама и отчётливо выговорила:

— Ещё хоть раз — и я тебе глотку вспорю, понял?

Белч не отличался особой сообразительностью, учитывая, что вообще решился её поцеловать, однако и его скудного ума хватило, чтоб прислушаться.

С тех пор он вёл себя, как прежде — несмешно хохмил и смешно рыгал в лица людям. Разве что Рита чаще ловила на себе его пронизанные нежностью и теплотой взгляды. Зато и все вокруг замечали нелепую влюблённость громилы Реджинальда Хаггинса, одного из лучших игроков бейсбольной команды школы. Такого парня, у которого всегда на вполне законных основаниях бита в багажнике. Такого парня, при каком лучше не задевать Риту Бауэрс. Даже Хокстеттер, слепой в своём безумии, улавливал посыл. И за одно это Рита прощала Белчу его щенячью…

Чёрт…

… привязанность.

— Какого хрена ты там забыл? — она приложила ладонь ко лбу, запрокидывая голову. Вышло чуть грубее, чем следовало — Мистер Чипс, чтоб его, продолжал путать планы, беги с поля — не беги. Она кашлянула, смягчаясь. — Спускайся, опоздаем к началу.

— Твой папа попросил нас сарай разобрать, раз уж мы без дела шляемся, — Вик вышел на крыльцо с банкой пива и уселся в потрескавшееся кресло-качалку. — Могла бы и предупредить, что занята будешь, встретились бы сразу в киношке.

— То-то я и смотрю, как ты умаялся, бедолага, — Рита взлетела на ступеньки, пнула Вика по вальяжно скрещенным тонким лодыжкам и выхватила банку из его не менее изящных рук. — Где папа?

— Прилёг отдохнуть, — Вик с усмешкой смотрел на неё снизу вверх. Они не ругались взаправду, так, перебрёхивались по старой привычке, впрок. Рита уже и внутри себя почти смирилась, что он в конце августа отчалит в Бангор, только и видели. Вик из их троицы всегда выделялся. Вот и экзамены лентяй, хулиган, прогульщик и двоечник сдал превосходно. — Где тебя носило?

— Трахала твоего папашку.

Хлипкий сарай содрогнулся разок-другой, пока Белч грузно спускался. Лестница гулко стукнула по чердачному порожку, когда он спрыгнул наконец на землю и торжественно замахал каким-то грязно-серым свёртком.

— Рита, смотри, — он воодушевленно тряс своей находкой и постепенно всё больше негодовал. По щекам и шее его пошли крупные алые пятна. Вик и Рита переглянулись с одинаково кислыми минами, и Белч издал победный клич — свёрток в его руках (оказалось, что это зонт) распахнулся дырявым облаком. Ему на лицо посыпались комья пыльной паутины и сухие трупы мушек. Белч нетерпеливо встряхнул лысой башкой и приосанился, изображая юную дамочку из века девятнадцатого. — Ох-ох, как же я хороша. Пойду на бал, на бал, — он вильнул задом, кокетливо прикрылся зонтом — всё его лицо оставалось хорошо видно сквозь пробоины в ткани — и смачно рыгнул.

Вик деланно хихикнул. Рита закатила глаза:

— Выброси это дерьмо на хэнлонскую свалку, жиробас.

Хэнлонская свалка заполнялась по большей части мусором Бауэрсов, но папа рассудил, что раз уж Уилл всё равно каждые десять дней вычищает яму на своём тракторе вне зависимости от наполненности, то какого чёрта им с Ритой таскать хлам через весь город? В конце концов, с Хэнлонов кое-что причитается.

Белч пожал плечами и принялся складывать зонт, матерясь и пыхтя.

— Твой папа говорит, они совсем с жиру сбесились, — Вик качнулся в кресле, с ухмылкой наблюдая за попытками Белча совладать с хрупким механизмом. — Я, кстати, того же мнения. Мою бабулю и то не вскрывали, когда она скопытилась, а тут — собаку…

Рита поперхнулась пивом и уставилась на Вика, отряхивая футболку. Рука её мелко задрожала:

— Папа говорит, их бы на хлопковые поля. Какое ещё вскрытие?

— Ну моя бабуля, та ещё грымза, ты её видела, она приезжала к нам на…

— Про собаку! — Рита нависла над ним, чувствуя, как сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди. — Что там с их грёбаным псом?

— Да я толком не знаю, — протянул Вик, явно озадаченный её взвинченным тоном. — Офицер Бауэрс пересёкся у колодца с папашей-ниггером, и тот ему пожаловался, что их щенок помер. Вроде как бешенство, но они хотят убедиться и завтра с утра повезут его в Бангор, чтобы…

— Хрясь! — Белч подкрался к Рите и громко крикнул у самого её уха, рубанув воздух ладонью. — На фарш и пирожков напекут!

Его довольный гогот доносился до Риты приглушёнными обрывками. Бился внутри головы. Она нащупала перила крыльца и уцепилась так крепко, что занозила и ладонь, и запястье.

— Вам бы только сплетни собирать, девочки. Ждите в машине. Надо переодеться.

Леди сменит наряд, миссис Торренс, и придумает, как отделаться от парочки беззаботных придурков ближе к окончанию сеанса.

Она закопает Мистера Чипса подальше от дома, как и собиралась.

Ночью.

* * *

  
Уилл спал. Он не шевельнулся, когда Джессика оперлась коленом о подушку. Постель прогнулась с его стороны, пружины надсадно застонали. Уилл продолжал размеренно сопеть. Чего уж там — она могла бы заниматься с ним любовью всю ночь напролёт, а наутро он бы и не вспомнил, что происходило за границами его временной комы. Он и снов-то не видел в эти периоды лечения. Зато и кошмары исчезали. Лицо мужа, постаревшее на добрый десяток лет с тех пор, как это началось, снова разгладилось наконец-то. Джессика обрисовала всё ещё влюблённым, пусть и суетливым взглядом каждую чёрточку, бегло коснулась приоткрытого рта губами. А потом выпрямилась и взялась за ружьё.

Уилл не упускал возможности похвастать своей меткостью. Он выигрывал для неё в тире по мягкой игрушке в каждый тёплый летний вечер, когда они бродили по такому буйному в карнавал Дерри. Она принимала подарки с улыбкой в первые дни их знакомства, робко целовала в щёку в следующую неделю, а в конце лета уже не могла заснуть без жаркого чувственного поцелуя на сон грядущий. Она влюбилась настолько, что даже не перебивала, пока он вдохновенно рассказывал, как они с отцом и его приятелями удачно съездили на охоту, какого огромного лося подстрелили и как ловко Уилл сам, целиком и полностью сам, его разделал. Он сперва не замечал, как тускнеет её взгляд и как понуро опускаются плечи под его любовно наброшенной курткой. Она просто старалась не представлять в слишком ярких красках его по-мальчишески горделивых баек. Но его отца ей презирать ей ничто не мешало. Наверняка один из таких вредных старикашек, что обязательно швырнёт чем-нибудь в соседскую кошку на своём заборе, с удовольствием накричит на ребёнка, а главное, весь дом уставит чучелами, а стены завесит головами оленей, лосей и…

Уилл долго смеялся, когда она однажды после парочки бокалов вина выпалила наконец всё, что думает о его увлечении, о его папашке-психе и об их семейном бизнесе в целом. Уилл смеялся так искренне, а потому вдвойне обидно, что Джессика твёрдо решила с ним порвать. Порвать прямо там, за бесхозным амбаром-баром — старым сараем, который Уилл с друзьями перестроили во вполне приличное развлекательное заведение.

Она фыркнула со всем презрением, на какое была способна. А Уилл спросил, придерживая её за локоть: почему бы ей не стать невесткой такого психопата, как его отец, раз уж она и сама такая буйная?

Её условие — никакой охоты, никакого оружия в доме, где она планирует растить толпу смешливых малышей — Уилл принял легко. Просить уйти его и с фермы Джессика струсила. Они едва поженились и остро, как любая новая семья, нуждались в деньгах, да и мистер Хэнлон, Дедушка, не заслуживал, как она выяснила при более близком знакомстве, такого предательства.

Уилл ушёл с фермы сам. После пожара, похорон и первой волны ночных кошмаров. Овцы кричали громче людей, сказал он Джессике, и больше к этому разговору они не возвращались вплоть до прошлой осени.

— Ружьё? — Уилл отложил газету и посмотрел на неё с весёлым недоумением. — Миссис Хэнлон, я обещаю вам лично поговорить с каждым окрестным коммивояжером, не берите грех на душу. Донимать вас — их работа.

— Уилл, не паясничай. Ходят разные слухи. О пропавших детях и вообще…

— Дорогая, последнюю официальную банду расстреляли на городской площади больше тридцати лет назад!

— О, а неофициальную статистику представите, мистер справочник Дерри? — она строго поджала губы, и он тоже помрачнел:

— Джесс, если тебе так станет спокойнее, я завяжу с таблетками.

Спокойнее не ложиться в постель с живым мертвецом? Да, чёрт возьми! Но его сон с лекарствами не прерывался хриплыми криками, и ей не приходилось бежать проверять, не слишком ли перепугался Майк на этот раз, а потом возвращаться и полночи баюкать мужа.

— Уилл, — она мягко накрыла его руку своей ладонью. — Научи меня стрелять?

Дверь тихо хлопнула за спиной. Джессика старалась не дышать, казалось, что все издаваемые ею звуки — катастрофически громкие. Она медленно переставляла ноги, приближаясь к погребу. Ночная роса мгновенно вымочила её домашние тапки. Ствол ружья глянцево блестел в лунном свете, и Джессика подняла ружьё повыше, словно задавая себе дополнительный ориентир. Не сбиться. Не передумать.

Сбитый замок валялся на пороге. Одна из петель качалась на почти выломанном креплении. Джессика придержала приклад у бедра, вторую руку вытянула вперёд, нащупала в воздухе над головой старую погремушку Майка, сжала. Когда они с Уиллом подвесили её над кроваткой новорожденного сына, самолётик с колокольчиками ещё умел наигрывать колыбельную. Сейчас — только разлаженно звенел, если случайно зацепить. Как зацепил его кто-то минут пять назад, кто-то, не знавший, что Джессика оставила его здесь. Кто-то, пришедший за Мистером Чипсом. Кто-то…

Ступеньки мягко пружинили под её стопами. Одна-вторая-третья. Выключатель с левой стороны. Лампочка ярко-жёлто вспыхнула, ослепляя на секунду, и жадно слизала вспышкой узкую полосу света от карманного фонарика в углу, где упокоился старина Чипс.

— Положи его обратно, Рита.

* * *

  
Щенок, закостеневший и ледяной, весил тонну.

Рита хотела его бросить, но теперь крепче прижала к груди. И медленно развернулась. Тётя, мать её, Джесс целилась в неё из ружья. Смешно. Живот свело от ужаса.

— У вас погреб не заперт был, — голос Риты зазвенел от напряжения. Тётя Джесс и бровью не повела. Её спокойный, умиротворённый взор любящей матушки резал на части. — Я типа проверить зашла, ясно? А тут — пёс. Зачем вам труп собаки, а?

— Я знаю, что ты его убила.

«Убила», — подтвердил Мистер Чипс. Отвернул кудлатую башку от её сердца и гавкнул радостно: «Убила-убила».

Рита мотнула головой. Щенок, всё ещёукутанный в голубую ткань, не подавал никаких признаков жизни. Потому что… она убила его. И тётя Джесс это знает. И смотрит поверх ружья глазами чёрными и холодными, как дуло ствола, как дыра от выстрела, как… мама. Как мама смотрела на Риту, забираясь в машину своего усатого дружка.

— И что? — она вздёрнула подбородок. — Что, пристрелите меня? Ну давайте. Ну!

— Я расскажу всё миссис Торренс.  
Да уж. Великая и ужасная миссис Торренс. Она знала всё о Рите. Она рассказывала Рите Бауэрс о Рите Бауэрс. Знакомьтесь, девочки, живите дружно. Она говорила, что драка Риты с Эдди Каспбраком, точнее, избиение Эдди, та самая причина, по которой Риту оставили на второй год снова — сущий пустяк, демонстрация протеста, требование внимания и любви. А вот хладнокровное убийство животного (ох, Патрик, Патрик, неужели ты снова это сделал? Как же нам тебе помочь?) веский повод привлечь к её… психическому оздоровлению санитаров Джунипер-Хилл.

— Папа за меня заступится!

Нет. Папа убьёт её. Не даст заднюю после пары затрещин, не даст милостиво фору, чтоб сбежать, не сведёт порку к обучению приёмам защиты. Папа убьёт её за это. Убьёт, как она — шавку. Только он — не попадётся. А если и попадётся, то не станет трусливо всё отрицать.

— Папа любит меня! — Мистер Чипс кулём рухнул на земляной пол. Руки её безвольно опали вдоль тела. — Мой папа меня любит.

— Рита…

Она не смотрела на тётю Джесс. Взгляд упорно не отводился от бежевой изогнутой лапы, выглянувшей из-под голубого савана. Остриженные когти, рыжие пятна на пушистой шерсти.

— Пойдём домой, — тётя Джесс шагнула вперёд. Ещё немного — и дотронется. Рита съёжилась. — К нам. Пойдём, милая. Ты вся продрогла. Хочешь чай?

Она улыбалась. С добротой феи-крёстной, добренькая-добренькая чёрная сука.

Рита сипло вдохнула. Она выйдет за ней наружу, а потом — сбежит, первая доберётся домой и всё объяснит папе. Вдруг он и вовсе не послушает никого из Хэнлонов? Разве с них не причитается?

— Вот и славно, — тётя Джесс замешкалась, раздумывая, пропустить Риту и следовать за ней конвоем или пойти первой и повернуться спиной. — Свет выключи, пожалуйста.

Она осталась верна образу тётушки Джесс — шла впереди и что-то болтала о дяде Уилле. Одна ступенька, вторая, третья. Рита послушно щёлкнула выключателем.

— Я давно хотела тебе рассказать, — тётя Джесс замерла. Опустила ружьё. — Чёрт! — она испуганно вскрикнула и резко обернулась в дверном проёме, ещё раз задев ту самую штуку, на которую наткнулась и Рита. Звон стал громче. Тётя Джесс нервно засмеялась: — Слава Богу, ружьё на предохранителе, вот бы не до смеху было… Рита?..

Рита метнулась вверх одним прыжком, вцепилась в плечи тёти Джесс, встретив ошарашенный взгляд с холодным ликованием. И толкнула её.

Прямиком в руки Патрика Хокстеттера. Прямиком на зонт в его руках. Зонт с чердака Бауэрсов. Зонт со свалки Хэнлонов.

Зонт с острием, пронзившим разом и спину тёти Джесс, и её сердце.


End file.
